


Should Have Known

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade should have known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

I should have known the moment I woke up to stare at a gun in her hand.

Not any gun, but the one sidearm Addie had given me that I had managed, after all these years, to hold on to. 

Addie's gun in the hands of another talented, dangerous woman.

Dangerous, you ask? Back then? When most thought of her as Oracle's field operative and no thoughts of her own?

HA!

Gorilla City had taught me she was dangerous. I had Grodd there. Could have been done with that vendetta and then some, as Elaine was right there too.

And that woman...that little minx of a bird, pulled me around to survival of the group.

Maybe I should have had my clue then that she wasn't all she seemed. In a way I did.

Still misjudged that Gotham beauty a few more times before we got it settled. Staring at Addie's gun, she managed to bluff that she didn't know how to use it that well.

Took me a few months to learn she was a cop's daughter, a cop's granddaughter...

By then, it really didn't matter.

The curse of women holding guns on me had proven too true to resist, and that dangerous little bird was very much my lover.


End file.
